Helm's Deep
by Laiqalasse
Summary: not a very original title, i know, but this is Helm's Deep from Legolas' POV


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Notes: erm... Leggy's POV through the battle of Helm's Deep. As always, feedback is rewarded with Skittles. Also, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other stories. I love you guys!  
  
  
  
****Helm's Deep**** I'm standing on the wall of Helm's Deep. Gimli stands next to me and Aragorn is off to my right somewhere. Below us are more Orcs and Uruks than I could even begin to count. Gimli is grumbling under his breath and straining to see over the wall which comes to the top of his helmet. "You could have picked a better spot."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I see the Galadrim next to me frown slightly at Gimli's words. I ignore him and smile. I have to smile. At this point it is either smile or cry and I *will not* allow myself to cry. I honestly do not see how we will survive the night and I have to distract myself. If I have to engage in a verbal war with a Dwarf to draw my attention from the real war waiting on the other side of the wall then so be it.  
  
Aragorn comes up on my left and for a moment the three of us stand in silence. Finally Gimli looks around me at the Ranger. "Well, lad, whatever luck you've lived by, let's hope it lasts the night." A crack of thunder sounds directly above us and lightning illuminates a horrible sight. There are so many Uruks descending upon the fortress that even my sharp eyes cannot see where they end. Suddenly I feel very afraid.  
  
Although Aragorn doesn't look frightened I know he is and I feel the need to reassure him. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." I would love to be able to look at him when I say this, to add comfort, but I cannot tear my eyes off the sea of Uruks.  
  
Gimli says what I left *unsaid*. "Let us hope they last the night."  
  
The monsters below us are banging their spears and swords on the ground in a horrible rhythm. I cannot tell which is louder, the sound of their spears or the sound of my heart beating in my throat. Another flash of lightning and the rain begins to fall hard and fast and heavy. Wonderful. One Uruk climbs onto a rock. I make an educated guess and assume that he is their leader.  
  
Aragorn has moved toward the middle of the first row of archers. "A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Why he is bothering to state the obvious I'm not sure. Why would an Elf possibly show mercy to an Orc? I don't believe that has ever happened in the history of Elves.  
  
Gimli jumps up in an attempt to see over the wall. "What's happening out there?"  
  
I have to smile. "Shall I describe it to you?" I turn to look down at him, letting him see the smirk on my lips. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" I raise an eyebrow in an effort to imitate Glorfindel. He has always been quick with a barb and I learned from him. To my utter amazement Gimli laughs. The stress must be getting to him for him to not come up with a clever retort.  
  
From somewhere on my right an arrow flies from the wall. Only a moment later Aragorn takes charge. "Dartho!" No more arrows are loosed but the damage has already been done. The lone shaft has hit an Uruk. This enrages the idle creatures and they roar and gnash their teeth. I try not to tremble. There is no denying it. I am terrified. However, I am a prince and a seasoned warrior. I cannot let my fear show for that would only discourage my people and hearten the enemy.  
  
I hear Aragorn's voice raise once again. "Tangado halad!"  
  
I notch an arrow and hold, waiting for the command. "Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc." I can see the thinner metal at the neck and on the sides of their armor. I can only assume this was done to make it easier for them to move.  
  
Finally the command comes. "Leithio i philinn!" I release the arrow and track the shaft as it leaves the bowstring and hurtles down to strike an Uruk through the eye.  
  
"Did they hit anything?" I try not to gape in wonder. Does Gimli really think that a hundred Elves all managed to miss? Aragorn commands us to fire again and another volley of arrows rains down on the Uruks. Gimli is becoming impatient and I can't blame him. "Send them coming! Come on!"  
  
It would appear that the Uruks are willing to comply with Gimli's request for they push massive ladders up against the wall of the Deep. Once again Aragorn feels it necessary to state the obvious. "Pendraid!" There is a sound of metal dragging on metal as the Elves behind me draw their blades. In one well-practiced movement I strap my bow to my back and draw my white knives.  
  
The adrenalin rushes through my veins and heightens my senses as I spin and duck in a deadly dance with the Uruks. In a momentary pause Gimli holds up two fingers. "Legolas, two already!"  
  
He is so pleased with himself that I almost hate to give him my report. Almost. "I'm on seventeen."  
  
His reaction is well worth it. "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He catches an Uruk in the groin with his axe as he turns back to the wall and my respect for him is suddenly elevated.  
  
I loose two more arrows then turn back to the Dwarf. "Nineteen!" This count isn't really so much about how many enemies we've killed as it is about keeping track of each other. The Uruks are scaling the walls quickly and for a long time I am too busy to check on the Dwarf.  
  
My attention in drawn back down to the ground on the other side of the wall by Aragorn's raised voice. "Na fennas!" I look down and see a column of Uruks making their way down the causeway. I release my arrows along with my fellow Elves and we take out the first row of the column but they keep coming. I am confused. Why are they making for the causeway? There is no way into the Deep there. I watch in guarded curiosity as the column splits down the middle, making a little aisle-way. My eyes widen as I see an Uruk carrying a flame run toward the wall. Aragorn yells unnecessarily to draw my attention. "Togo han dad, Legolas!"  
  
I loose an arrow and watch in horror as it hits the Uruk in the shoulder. That wasn't what I was aiming for! The Uruk continues running, completely unperturbed. "Dago hon! Dago hon!" Once again I set an arrow to the bowstring and hold it for a moment, rechecking my sights, then releasing it. I simply cannot believe it when this shaft embeds itself in the Uruk's other shoulder. What under the stars is wrong with me? Why can't I hit this damned beast? The Uruk stumbles but manages to throw himself at the wall before I can set another arrow. We are all thrown off balance as an enormous explosion rocks the wall.  
  
"Aragorn!" I am drawn from my horror-induced trance when I hear Gimli crying Aragorn's name. I look over to see Aragorn on the ground and Gimli rushing to him. Before I can react Gimli is overtaken and Aragorn picks himself up.  
  
Aragorn yells to Gimli then orders us to release more arrows. We manage to take out the first row of Uruks that are pouring through the wall. "Herio!" Aragorn leads the charge of Elves toward the sea of Uruks. He reaches Gimli's side and helps the Dwarf to his feet.  
  
My blades have been spinning non-stop when my hands haven't been busy with my bow but I grow tired of waiting for these monsters to come to me. I spot a discarded shield lying on the ground to I toss it toward the stairs and jump aboard. I manage to set and release three arrows as I sail down the stairs. At the bottom I shift my weight backward and the shield shoots out from under me, hitting and killing an Uruk.  
  
Despite this, it is soon plain that we will be overpowered if we remain where we are. A few seconds later I pick out Aragorn's voice. "Am Marad! Am Marad! Haldir, am Marad!" I turn and make my way back up to where the others are. I smile slightly as I see Gimli being forcibly dragged away from the battle. I cannot hear his protests though I am sure they are colorful.  
  
My attention is then drawn to Haldir who is slowly making his way to the Keep. I watch as he is surrounded but I have confidence in my more than slightly arrogant friend. It seems my confidence is not entirely realistic. An Uruk appears beside the pale Elf and I open my mouth to scream a warning. My treacherous voice fails me though and all that comes out is a whisper. "Haldir!" His arm is sliced by the hideous creature's blade and my friend looks down at his arm. He is a proud creature and it is plain to me that he does not fully understand that he has been hit. I am so transfixed by the look on Haldir's face that I do not see the Uruk behind him until Haldir suddenly stumbles forward and begins to drop to the ground. At first I think that he has fainted which seems ridiculous but then I see the real reason for his collapse; an axe is lodged in Haldir's back.  
  
Aragorn screams Haldir's name and the sound of his voice jerks me back to attention and I battle my way toward my two friends. Aragorn has managed to catch Haldir and is holding him as I arrive at their sides. I stand guard over them for I will not allow the enemy to take advantage of the situation. With a rage I have never felt before I throw myself into action, my blades blurring even before my eyes. I cannot bear to watch my noble friend fade from this world. I do not even allow myself to think of it as I slay anything that comes anywhere near me.  
  
Aragorn rises and disappears with Gimli. I consider following them but one of the Galadrim grabs my arm and tells me that they need me to stay here with them. I reluctantly agree and soon lose sight of my friends. I stand at the wall and continue to shower the Uruks with arrows. My heart leaps into my throat as I spot Aragorn and Gimli below me. They are swimming through a sea of Uruks. Ai Elbereth! I have already lost Haldir, I do not think I could bear it if I lost Gimli and Aragorn this night, too.  
  
I hear Theoden yelling at the Man and Dwarf to get out of there. I call to Aragorn and he looks up as I toss him a rope. He grabs the rope with one hand and Gimli with the other. I brace myself against the wall before me as I haul on the rope. I may be strong but not so strong that my muscles don't burn from the effort of pulling the both of them up. Gimli must weigh more than he seems. Finally I get them all the way up but just as they swing over the battlement and onto the wall the Uruks raise some sort of rope ladder.  
  
I pull my bow from my back and set an arrow to the string. My eyes narrow as I sight down the shaft. Finally happy with my aim I release the arrow and it severs the rope holding the ladder. I am amazed that I can hit a rope in the dark with rain dripping into my eyes but I cannot hit a massive Uruk in the eye. Aragorn once again urges us into the Keep. I refuse to go without a fight so I fire into the mass as I go.  
  
After what seems like hours we are in the Keep and Aragorn and I are using anything we can find to reinforce the door. He is talking to Theoden as we work and finally he leaves me, moving to take council with the King. Gimli replaces him and we work quickly to keep the horde on the *other* side of the door.  
  
I listen in on the conversation between Aragorn and Theoden as I work. Aragorn is asking where they can send the women and children for the Keep is no longer safe. Theoden remains silent and it is one of his warriors who speaks up. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."  
  
I can hear the frustration in Aragorn's voice and I wonder if it shows on his face. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."  
  
Finally Theoden speaks up though he sounds dazed. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"  
  
Aragorn pauses for a second before he answers. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."  
  
No! I stop and stare in disbelief at Aragorn. I think he just crossed the line between bravery and insanity. I cannot lose him. Not tonight. Not ever.  
  
A look of mad determination is in the King's face as he answers. "For death and glory." Well, the death part is right at least. I'm all for glory in battle but I don't see how willing marching out to your death qualifies. Wouldn't it be more sensible to try to keep yourself alive? Someone has to lead these people, even through this horrible war! The King should be the last to fall; a leader to the end.  
  
Aragorn is not helping. "For Rohan. For your people."  
  
Gimli points out that the sun is rising. Why is he worried about such an inane thing? There is a desperate quality to Theoden's voice. "Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Gimli runs up the stairs to comply and Aragorn and Théoden move to where the horses are kept. I follow.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn is aware of my presence. "Legolas, do not come with us. This is not your country; these are not your people. You have your own people to keep." He puts a restraining hand on my shoulder. I meet his eyes and I know he sees the fire of anger and resolve in them.  
  
"Aragorn... Estel... I will not abandon you now. You will not go out there without me at your side whether you wish it or not." I smile sadly. "I am not that easy to get rid of."  
  
My old friend offers me a resigned smile. "So be it. Go fetch a horse. You will ride with us."  
  
Within minutes we are before the door, a few of the dedicated Eorlingas behind us. Theoden gives the order and the door is swung open. We are immediately set upon by the Uruks and we swing at them as we go. The light from the sun momentarily blinds my eyes which by now are used to the total darkness. I struggle against the flow of Uruks for many minutes then my attention is drawn to the east. The sun has crested the hill but that is not what I am fixed on. Silhouetted against the sun is a single rider and I am immediately aware that our salvation has come.  
  
Mithrandir! He is soon joined by another rider. Then many riders. Mithrandir leads the charge down the hill toward us and behind him is a sea of Rohirrim. Suddenly my spirits soar upon the wind like a bird. We are saved! The greater part of the War is still before us but at least we will be alive to fight it. 


End file.
